User talk:Chernabogue/Archive 1
sweet, I look forward to what you are able to do with the music portion of this wiki. the music pages are not very well developed right now, but basically, anything dealing with music ultimately is a subcategory of Category:Music. Individual songs (including details on any remixes of them) can have their own pages and are in Category:Songs. Maverick King started some song pages that use youtube videos that let you hear the song. Here's an example Bloody Tears. I tried to take the youtube video concept and make individual game music pages that include videos for each song that appears in a game, but am unsatisfied with the results because it takes too long to load multiple videos on a stage. This kind of works for a game with a small sound track, but otherwise doesn't and I'll probably just replace the videos with links to youtube. Here's an example Castlevania_I_Music. --Reinhart77 05:51, 3 March 2009 (UTC) OK, I shall try ! I really like the sound track articles you made. I added a new page called "Soundtracks" and put it on the main page under "Merchandise".--Reinhart77 07:43, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Awesome! Sweet! I knew there was another VGM lover out there as big as me! Yeah, CV music rocks, pretty much without exception. Thanks for contributing! --Vhiel 19:15, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey Chernabogue, I'm Richard1990, part of Wikia's gaming team. I'm just dropping by to give your wiki some search engine optimization (SEO). The main thing I wanted to do was to change the appearance of the Castlevania Wiki's Main Page. I wanted to make it more like Main Pages that are on Last Remnant Wiki, Metal Gear Wiki, and Mass Effect Wiki. I'm experiment with how the Main Page could look at User:Richard1990/sandbox; feel free to give some comments/suggestions about it. The main reason we are changing the Main Pages is because we've found that users are more likely to click on images than text, resulting in more traffic to the wiki. We also want to improve wikis search engine rank, which is done by search engine optimization (SEO). You can help out in this regard by changing a category like "Games" to "Castlevania Games" and changing a category like "Characters" to "Lament of Innocence Characters". Although this may seem redudunant, it helps increase the wiki's search engine rank as these are often phrases people use to search with. The Magic Bullet explains some of this and has some more tips. You may also want to use Wikipedia's Wikia template by using it on Wikipedia's articles related to this wiki's subject. I'll also leave this message on the talk pages of the other active administrators, if there are any. Also, is it alright if I create some templates and change some MediaWiki messages a bit?--Richardtalk 20:26, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :Sure, modify it. I was just trying to match the colours with the skin a bit.--Richardtalk 17:08, 11 July 2009 (UTC) ::Hey Chernabogue, I've updated MediaWiki:Monaco.css with a new skin. Do a hard refresh to see it. I'll probably change the colors though, to make it more bright and to make the colours follow the games better (e.g. more red, white, and gray).--Richardtalk 20:35, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Re: Boxes It should be fixed now; I fixed it with this edit.--Richardtalk 18:15, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Skin Hey Chernabogue, we've created a skin that better matches the Castlevania series (do a hard refresh to see it). It's slightly lighter, but still follows the same design. Do a hard refresh and see what it looks like. We'd like this skin over the previous one as the colours fit in better with Castlevania: Lords of Shadow. We've also set it up so that the Main Page is centered and has a background on both sides of the screen. Check it out, it's pretty coo. Anyway if you have any issues with it feel free to let me, Joe, or Doug know about it. We've also created a new logo for the wiki, which we also hope you like.--Richardtalk 18:21, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :Those things should be fixed now. Joe is going to see if he can put bats in the logo.--Richardtalk 21:15, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks Chernabogue Thanks again my friend, and wonderful Wikia, It's about time someone showed there gratitude for such an amazing series. I hope to help improve it in whatever way I can. Take care. - The Count of Saint Germain User 108.2.104.65 has been vandalizing pages. Please do something about it. Logo Hey, thanks for the welcome! I've got a suggestion for a new logo, since the current logo doesn't really look like Castlevania. Some wikia page said that only admins can change the logo and since you already changed the logo once, that makes you an admin... or at least someone who can help me. :) Here's the logo: http://www.abload.de/img/edc5zc.png Feedback is welcome! greets Anubias Characters' music themes I thought you might appreciate a theme data entry line for characters. It'll be nice when we get to the point where you can go to a character's page, click on a related song link, and then listen to the song by following another link.--Reinhart77 00:36, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Cornell is immortal because He have the werewolf blood on His veins, even liberating His werewolf powers He still have the possibility to live forever thats Why His age was never mentioned!=D about Cornell age Hello there, about Cornell age Im really sure that He is immortal because of His werewolf blood lineage, Cornell is the Blue Crescent Moon and There is a huge probability that He may have born In early Centuries, Its because of His clothing looks like from the Medieval Centuries and His age was never mentioned. Reinhart77's Take on Cornell's Age I highly suspect as well that Cornell is immortal, or at least was when he had his werewolf power. I suspect he was in fact living at the time the curse first happened, in "ancient times". Not listing his age in Judgment is a big clue. But it's really just my gut talking, we don't know if he's immortal or not.--Reinhart77 04:47, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Yep, "unknown" is the best thing to set Cornell's age to.--Reinhart77 13:39, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Track list for Box Set Hi Chernabogue. I thought that you would like to know that there is a track list available now for the boxed set at Konami Style (http://www.konamistyle.jp/sp/dracula_cd2010/list2.html). You can also hear samples to some of the songs, and the last disk is the most interesting, because it has new remixes of songs.--Reinhart77 20:41, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Disk 17 is also great cause it has the Arcade music, a lot of which I haven't heard clearly on the NicoNicoDouga videos. To start out with, they have a new rendition of the story music from Dracula's Curse!Reinhart77 20:45, March 14, 2010 (UTC) merger Hi Chernabogue. Please take a look at the Forum:Proposed Merger with Chapel of Resonance Wiki page and let us know what you think of a possible merger with the Chapel of Resonance wiki. Thanks, --Reinhart77 21:05, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Delete Could you also delete Category talk:The 2Dee2Doo team? Shadowmaster 15:35, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Redesign Hi Charnabogue. It looks like they're planning on giving all the wikia wikis a new skin (http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Sannse/Try_out_the_new_look#comments). I turned it on in my preferences to see what it would look like, and it appears as if any customization that has been done for this wiki will be completely blown away. Its quite irritating. Maybe some of the color schemes will automatically transfer, but I didn't see that in the preview anyways. Are you up for working on this again? What you've been able to do with the wiki so far has been great. The side-bar will have to be totally reorganized, as there's a small limit to the number of menus and menu-items available also. I can work on that, but prefer not to work on graphical design aspects. Thanks --Reinhart77 06:42, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey, was that you who updated the new skin of the wiki just now? Or maybe it was one of the wikia staff? Anyways, its looking better now.--Reinhart77 22:36, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Well, in order to see the new skin, you have to select the "New Wikia Look" option from the Skins section of your preference page. This will give you a preview of the new skin, which will go into effect early in November. And yeah, it was a wikia staff member who made the changes. (User:Game_widow).--Reinhart77 15:12, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Reverie and Resurrection Dude, where'd you find the unwatermarked artwork? I can't find it anywhere. Can you get the new concepts for the vampire castle and clock tower?--Phantom Stranger 22:20, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :Nevermind, found some. Still like to know of any sites that posted the art though.--Phantom Stranger 05:43, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the Welcome. I was editing the Gorgon page and you left me a message, so I decided to make an account so I could organize my edits, I'm currently playing though Order of Ecclesia , so I'll add what I can. I was here. 16:54, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I'm glad you helped me organize Foggy Lake for me. It really saved a lot of time. With that in-mind there are 3 things that now need to be brought up. 1. You should know that in Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness the items found are different for each game difficulty. That why I put "Normal" beside it. 2. I don't have time to be figuring out how to properly format a page or any of this other stuff. Right now I'm just mainly focusing on getting the information up. So it's likely that the next stage I get posted up will also be unorganized. My main order of business though is to try and decipher enemy statistics for Legacy of Darkness. The one thing I learned overtime is that the game system isn't much different when compared to Castlevania: Lament of Innocence, in fact it's the exact same with only degraded graphics, no combo attacks, and much MUCH more abyss that can kill you in one hit. But anyway, that is my main goal. The stages just happen to be a bonus. 3. Are you a staff member of this wiki? Castlevania 64 and Castlevania:Legacy of Darkness - New Stage Added to Wiki! The Forest of Silence is now added to the wiki. However, the code really messed up when I was trying to put in the tables. Now I'm at the point of "bleh!" Anyway, if you can't fix it just erase the page all-together and let me know, and I'll try to post it up again. (Jen.R 04:49, March 13, 2011 (UTC)) Edit Fan stuff Moved conversation from the '''Talk:Castlevania harmony of dissonance Julius hack' page, since that page is being deleted'' Do we allow fan stuff like hacks or should we delete them? -Chernabogue 12:45, March 13, 2011 (UTC) All fan stuff should already exist on the Fan Wiki (except possibly for some images) and can be deleted here. Except, before deleting them here, it should be checked to see if the images are all present at the Fan Wiki and any updates to the page since it was copied to the fan wiki are transferred to the fan wiki. Then the page can be deleted from this wiki.--Reinhart77 14:09, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Back with a quick question. Hey, I got something to run by you. Any chance you get a hacker to go into Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness, and figure out how much damage each playable character does with their Attack1 and Attack2? I'm having a hard time figuring this one out and could really use assistance. The enemies won't be necessary since I'm doing them overtime; but the playable characters... Some of them have complicated Attack1's that just can't be broken by simple tests alone. For an example, Henry's gun does more damage when standing close up. And then there's Carrie's power ball attack which doesn't really need an explanation. Also, it's been determined that Carrie does more damage with her Attack2 when moving rather than if she was standing still. I'm really struggling with this here, and will need advanced assistance. 'Attack1: '''What needs to be discovered is the lowest amount of damage Attack1 can do for all characters wither distance plays a factor in it or not, and the highest amount of damage it can do without double-striking or critical hits. (Attack1 cannot be effected by Power Ups, or Cornell's Wolf attack) Here's what I've concluded so far, ''though none of this can be posted up until we know for certain. (Legacy of Darkness only) _____________ Cornell – HP 100 Attack1 – 33 to 39 Dpts (Can sometimes result in a double-strike!) Attack2 (Close-Ranged) - 10 Dpts When Both Stationary & Moving Dash - 20 Dpts Reinhardt Schneider – HP 100 Attack1 - 22 Dpts Attack2 (Close-Ranged) - 11 Dpts When Stationary - 15 Dpts When Moving (Can sometimes result in a double-strike!) Dash - 20 Dpts Carrie Fernandez – HP 100 Attack1 (Long-Range) - 10 Dpts Uncharged - 35 Dpts Fully-Charged Attack2 (Close-Range) - 15 Dpts When Stationary - 33 to 35 Dpts When Moving Dash - 13 Dpts Henry Oldrey – HP 100 Attack1 - Damage Unknown Attack2 (Close-Ranged) - 11 Dpts When Stationary - 15 Dpts When Moving (Can sometimes result in a double-strike!) ______________________________ By the way, thanks for correcting Forest of Silence. Nice to see a page well done. (Jen.R 22:28, March 13, 2011 (UTC)) Halloween 2010 Music Video Hi Chernabogue. I was looking for a Lords of Shadow music video for the fan wiki that also featured other CV games, and after sifting through a ton of LoS-only videos, found the Halloween 2010 video. That rocked, love the way the other games were blended in with it towards the end there and the overall grooviness of the video. I posted it on the Game Music Video page at the fan wiki.--Reinhart77 03:51, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Castlevania 64 and Castlevania 64 and Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness - New Stage Added to Wiki! The Castle Wall stage has been added to the wiki for all the people's tower-climbing needs. And get this: I found out recently that the official name for the Save Crystals is called White Jewel, so I'll make the name changes after this post. It's an uncollectable item, so it's just better left under the item chart, and not on it. Anyway, that's all. Keep up the good work. (Jen.R 09:08, March 14, 2011 (UTC)) Late Post The Villa stage will be posted a day or two late. I'm having problems trying to figure out certain items that appear in the hedge-maze for Castlevania 64. It's difficult trying to find detailed info for a game you don't own, lol. Also, I need you to mark Vampire (Status) in a stub until the chart I have set up there is fully completed. (Jen.R 14:29, March 15, 2011 (UTC)) Castlevania 64 and Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness - New Stage Added to Wiki! The Villa is now posted to the wiki. Hope newcomers to the game don't get too lost in the maze or they may just fall victum to the infamous Frankenstein Gardener. Muhaahahah! Now with all phrase aside, of course I have more news to tell you Chernabogue. About the item problem I had for Castlevania 64, I was unsuccessful in figuring out what they were, so the mission ended in failure. It doesn't seem like anyone on youtube wants to spend their time running around a maze getting chased by man-eating dogs with a crazy man swinging a chainsaw at them, while trying to collect what is assumed to be: a knife (the weakest Item attack weapon in the game), 100 gold, or a Purifying -- when they already have like 10 of them in their inventory. Anyway... it also might have something to do with the pressure Castlevania 64 puts on a player. You're probably aware that the game itself has a horror theme to it right? Well nobody wants to admit it, but there are a lot of people who've played Castlevania 64 who are afraid of that Frankenstein Gardener. You can just feel it. And they have every reason to be afraid too. That chainsaw deals a massive 30 Dpts on Normal difficulty! Anyway, nobody wants to explore that maze so I just decided to move on, because other stages need to be done. If I ever get a hold of a copy of one of the C64 games then we'll be able to solve this problem. But for now it'll have to stay as it is. Now about the future postings I do: to help you out a little more I'll separate the Trivia stuff from the actual in-game Secrets so it's more organized. Trivia has it's own section, while Secrets has it's own section. Had to do it this way for the Villa as well. There is so much that happens at that place. Next, a simple trivial matter: The Oldrey Family was put on there together since they were the last known residence of the manor. Lastly, I changed some of the pictures of the 6 playable characters that visit the stage. Felt kind of bored using the same ones over & over. If I'm not allowed to do it though then just let me know, and I'll change them back. Phew, that was a lot of work. Took an extra day to finish this. (Jen.R 03:54, March 16, 2011 (UTC)) Personal Request - Outer Wall It's my pleasure getting those Stages up & running for the wiki, because if I don't then who will? The game's been out for 10 years so... - Anyway, that's another story. Anyway, I need to talk to you about the next stage to be done. See, the next stage on the agenda is Outer Wall for Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness. But when doing some browsing around I learned that the article already exists. However, nothing is written for it! It's completely blank, or the person who was going to write it hasn't done so yet. I also learned that there are 3 different Outer Walls that exist in the Castlevania Universe, which are combined all together on that link. So here's what I'd like to do, and follow with me on this for a second: I want to take that Outer Wall that I'm plan to do next, give it it's own page separate from the other two, and title it "Outer Wall (Legacy of Darkness)", and instead have a link up in the original Outer Wall leading to the Legacy of Darkness one in case anyone was looking for that. It's better that it's seperated too because if the article on it turns out to be as lengthy as the Villa then it will cause a page flood. Besides, everything is different in their own way. And this seems like a good idea, so what do you say? Reply asap because I can't start writting it until I know what I'm dealing with. It's you who is setting up the production. :) (Jen.R 09:53, March 16, 2011 (UTC)) Castlevania 64 and Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness - New Stage Added to Wiki! The Outer Wall is now an article on here for those Castlevania players who feel the erge to rock-climb a castle wall. Gaah! My beautiful item chart fell apart! But everything was done correctly, so wonder what happened... Anyway, yes I found out that the full name of the stage is "The Outer Wall" and not Outer Wall as we had thought. That makes it much easiser to tell it apart from the other Outer Walls that exist already. Now it doesn't have to be bracketed (Legacy of Darkness) anymore. Still made the link in the original Outer Wall article just in case. Next, the aricle Vampire (Status) no longer needs to be stubbed. It has now been deciphered 100%. Can't believe I thought everyone had their own resistance to it. I feel like such a fool posting up that chart now. Anyway, that's all. Next stage to work on will be Tunnel. ;;) (Jen.R 05:32, March 17, 2011 (UTC)) Castlevania 64 and Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness - New Stage Added to Wiki! The biohazardous Tunnel has been added to the wiki. That's like two stages in one day I've posted. Sweet. :) And now we have to talk about the Underground Waterway, the one in-line on my stages-to-do list. As you can see, it's already been posted on the Wiki. But it doesn't really look like the best effort was put into it, so I'm just gonna get right to the point. What I want is that entire article scrapped. That way a whole new, smooth & improved one can be made. (Jen.R 12:10, March 17, 2011 (UTC)) Still Waiting For the Reply About... I need Underground Waterway scrapped so it can re-written entirely. It's going to be better than ever! Guess that means I'm requesting removal of an article, huh. (Jen.R 05:36, March 18, 2011 (UTC))